Mastery Rewards
Job Tier Mastery is the 100% completion of all jobs in a job tier. There are 3 levels of mastery to each tier: bronze, silver and gold, with some exceptions. (Bangkok, Las Vegas and Manhattan) therefore each job must be brought to 100% completion 3 times. The next level of mastery on a finished job cannot continue until all jobs in the tier have been mastered to that level as well. As mastery level increases, % completed per job performance decreases, meaning the job will have to be done more times at higher levels in order to master it. As the player completes each mastery level, they will be granted a new title. Job mastery of a given tier also gives you the following benefits: Mastery 1: Tier Title Mastery 2: "Skilled" Tier Title; +5% to loot drops in that tier Mastery 3: "Master" Tier Title; +10% to loot drops in that tier and a Mastery Item. *In Cuba, you earn the title: "Experto" for Mastery 2, and "Principal" for Mastery 3. *In Russia, you earn the title: "Umelyj" for Mastery 2, and "Matyoryj" for Mastery 3. In Bangkok and Manhattan there are 4 levels of Mastery, with the following titles: *Mastery 1: Tier title *Mastery 2: Apprentice *Mastery 3: Skilled *Mastery 4: Master However, for Bangkok's Episode 6 & 7, there are still 4 levels of mastery, but with these titles: *Mastery 1: Tier Title *Mastery 2: Skilled *Mastery 3: Master *Mastery 4: Grand Master Las Vegashas 4 levels of mastery, but with these titles. *Mastery 1: Touristy Bandito / Hustler / Cowboy / Maverick / Desert Rat / Gambler *Mastery 2: Local Bandito / Hustler / Cowboy / Maverick / Desert Rat / Gambler *Mastery 3: Professional Bandito / Hustler / Cowboy / Maverick / Desert Rat / Gambler *Mastery 4: Big Time Bandito / Hustler / Cowboy / Maverick / Desert Rat / Gambler For completing gold mastery on an entire job tier, the player is rewarded with an item. In New York and Manhattan, these items affect the actual game itself, such as lowering the stamina timer or increasing damage dealt in fights. In Cuba and Moscow, Bangkok and Las Vegas special weapons, armor, vehicles and Animals are given. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no job bribe costs. Since gold, diamond and ruby mastery on a tier can only be completed once, it is only technically possible to possess one of each reward. There are also Job Mastery rewards for Special Events. These items can be gained after completely mastering the job. It is possible to gain more than one of these items, but they are only available for a limited time. Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:New York Category:Manhattan Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Challenge Mission Category:Challenge Mission:Paris Category:Challenge Mission:London Category:Challenge Mission:South Africa Category:Challenge Mission:Mumbai Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:San Juan Category:Limited Time Job Category:Limited Time Job:Rob a Candy Truck Category:Limited Time Job:Raid the Docks Category:Limited Time Job:Public Enemies Crime Spree Category:Limited Time Job:Bring the Family Together Category:Limited Time Job:Last Score of 2009 Category:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Limited Time Job:Dublin Derby Category:Limited Time Job:Easter Crime Basket Category:Limited Time Job:Global Cup Category:Limited Time Job:Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas Category:Marketplace Category:Black Friday Sale 2009 Category:Holiday Blowout Sale 2009 Category:Moscow Preview Category:Las Vegas Loot Event Category:Vegas Jackpot Weekend Category:Event Loot